Animals
by Lux-Obscurum
Summary: After a scary incident with Rose of the verge of death, The Doctor realizes she's made an animal out of him. One-shot.


**Okay so this is a one- shot... Rating's more of a T, i explored in the darker side a bit, i guess. I didn't write in the parts with 'shagging' (Maybe in a sequel if you guys want) or whatever it's called, It's more like Rose teasing and The Doctor acting like a sexual predator... Whatever, enjoy. :P**

The whole thing went by as a blur for Rose, but for The Doctor, every second had been torture. Rose had him so worried, he didn't even know how this was caused, but he'd ask Rose if she survived. If. Dammit, that scared him so bad, that tiny little word. A little insignificant word most of the time, but in bad situations, it could give you nightmares. But just to make sure this would NEVER EVER happen again, The Doctor swore he'd never take Rose or ANYONE else to that planet again.

* * *

The Doctor frantically gathered Rose up into his arms, and laid her down on the bed. The first thing he had to take care of was the bleeding, which it didn't look like it had ever stopped since the wound happened. It was all his fault, it was a mistake for taking her to a planet with really acidic marshes... Rose's breathing was very shallow, and she was getting colder. The Doctor snatched the first-aid kit and began ripping the gauze into pieces. The Doctor lifted up the corner of her shirt just enough to find the source of the bleeding. Damn, it looked really bad. He felt like such an IDIOT, He had made her climb a tree for goodness sakes, and she didn't say anything about her injury! Didn't even tell him the truth about her being so cold, passed it off as the cold from the night. The Doctor began putting on layer after layer of Gauze on her wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. The Mezadide wouldn't help her, this wasn't for acidic marsh water. No, this looked like skin contact with the liquid form. The Doctor looked back to try and figure out when that could've happened.

_"Doctor!" She cried again, ending up at the edge of a marsh river, with The Doctor on the floor, writhing and holding his side and shrieking. She didn't have time to ask what had happened when a marsh creature popped out of the water, teeth red with blood and splashed it in Rose's direction. "Ah!" She squeaked, shielding herself from the droplets. The creature gave what looked like a smirk and disappeared under the water again. _

The Doctor groaned, that's where it had happened. He heard it happen, and he blew it off. And of course, Rose being so selfless, focused on getting him back to normal, even at the cost of dying from this. Oh, the pain she must have been feeling... She fell, walked way too much, and climbed a tree, not even giving it a chance to stop, she only opened it more and more, increasing the amount of blood that poured out. He had been so blind, that even he had focused on himself and his own injury and hadn't even asked or at least CARED to ask if she was okay. And as a result, here she was, dying slowly in his arms. No, she wasn't going to die, because there was no way in hell he would let it happen. Sealing the gauze on with the bandages, he hoisted her up in his arms, then proceeding to carry her back to the TARDIS. If he was going to save her he needed more than gauze. He walk-ran through the marshes and holding onto Rose tightly, as if letting go was going to kill her. Rose suddenly was awake, mumbling something so quietly The Doctor had to listen very closely. "Do..ct..or.." Rose was saying it over and over again. The Doctor grunted then tried reassuring her. "I'm here, I'm here..." He said, and Rose fell quiet again, most likely unconscious. The Doctor broke into a run, seeing the light of the TARDIS far ahead. He sonic'd the doors, no time to get the key out. He ran straight to the med bay and started to treat Rose.

He took the old gauze off and cleaned off the wound, and Rose gave a small scream of pain. The Doctor hated to see her in pain, but for right now he had to do this. "I'm sorry Rose, just bear through it." He said, putting on new gauze and leaving it alone for the time being. Rose was moaning in pain, and The Doctor's heart broke. Dammit, Rose was always breaking his hearts, it wasn't anywhere near fair. She was such a damn tease sometimes, and it killed him. Rose was always toying with his emotions and he meant always. Rose moaned again, and The Doctor took her hand and squeezed it, terribly worried for her. He found his eyes closing, terribly tired from the whole incident. The last thing he remembered was him saying: "It's all going to be fine..."

* * *

The few days after dragged by really slowly, Rose fading in and out of consciousness. He'd clean the wound area every 6 hours or so, constantly doting on her and making sure everything was absolutely perfect for her. Rose was sleeping most of the time, and The Doctor couldn't stand waiting, he hated it, but he had to. He was like her servant if you wanted to put it like that, but whatever. A couple hours later, Rose woke up full of energy and seemed to be a lot better.

"Can i take a shower? I'm all sticky." Rose complained to him. The Doctor sighed. "Fine, go take a shower..." _I wish I could be in there with you..._ He silently added. Rose gave him one of those famous Rose Tyler smiles, then bolted off to find a bathroom close by. The Doctor growled when she was out of ear shot. He wished she'd stop being such a tease, it really wasn't FAIR. Its like she enjoys it. Well, she was playing with fire right now. And when she was out of that stupid shower, she was going to get burned by him, because there was no way he could control himself anymore. He went to the console room, still listening intently to the sound of the running water, waiting for it to disappear. He was going to tinker around with the TARDIS, but he found himself not being able to concentrate. Dammit. He wandered around for a bit and found himself making tea. Maybe that would clear his mind for the short period of time until the water sound disappeared. God dammit. The Doctor slammed the ceramic cup down and it shattered, with more growling. She was turning him into an animal for crying out loud, she'd better be happy with the results. His eyes widened slightly when he realized that the water sound had gone. how long had he been daydreaming? Didn't matter, he was still an animal and he smelled his prey.

He quickly found himself at Rose's bedroom door, and his hand knocking on it. "Look at that, The Doctor's actually KNOCKING on my door this time! That's new!" Came Rose's taunt from inside. DAMMIT. He had to keep the animal on a leash for right now, or someone was going to get hurt. "Can I come in?" He asked, trying his best not to just barge in there. Rose's sigh could be heard. "Sure, I guess." She said. He came in a little too quick, and Rose raised an eyebrow. "Um, you okay? It like you're running from something..." She mumbled. _Yeah, im running from the animal. _But instead The Doctor said. "No im fine, it's just you were hesitating like you may have hurt something or...something." He lied lamely. Rose rolled her eyes. "Stop doting on me, I'm totally fine now!" She said, a bit irritated. "Well, I don't want you dying, I'd miss you." He blurted. Rose looked at him, blushing. The animal was breaking the leash now. Rose just stared at him for a second, then smiled that Rose Tyler smile again, and he just lost it. The animal broke free and he lunged at her, pinning her on the bed and kissing her, hard. Rose's eyes widened with pure shock, but that didn't last very long, because she kissed back with equal force. The Doctor gave a moan, and Rose swallowed it with a fiery greed, burning in her eyes. The pair were now both animals, tearing at each other's clothes to try and rip them off. That's all they were, just two animals looking for a mate. And that's what they found.

**Sorry if this was total crap, but i'm new to this part of Fanfiction. :P i'll get better with Feedback and recommendations though! SO R&R OR THE ANIMALS WILL GET YOU. (Gorillas, maybe? Should i do a songfic sequel with that song?) **


End file.
